Not Just A Filling Anymore
by Moon Salute
Summary: They really needed to sort themselves out sometime. .:DuckSushi - Kisarazu A./Yanagisawa:.


Hi, all. This is my first story for TeniPuri! I have other accounts for different series, but this is the one i'll be uploading all my TeniPuri stories to.  
So, DuckSushi. A rather neglected pair, but one of my favourites - and going back through the St. Rudolph arc and watching Dream Live 2nd again ("...Ahiru?" XD) has made me write this drabble. I hope you like it!

**Title:** Not Just A Filling Anymore  
**Characters/Pairings:** DuckSushi Kisarazu Atsushi/Yanagisawa Shinya  
**Rating:** T boylove, kissing  
**Summary:** They really needed to sort themselves out sometime.

--

They'd adopted the nickname shortly after their loss to Seishun. The odd name Kaidoh had given Yanagisawa had stuck, and thusly a shortening of Kisarazu's given name had sprung up in someone's mind, and 'Duck-Sushi' was created.

The two, having been kicked out of their doubles 1 spot by the Akazawa/Kaneda pair for the rest of that year, initially saw the nickname as a jest. They protested ("It's not funny more than twice da ne!!") but it was stuck with them. At least the new D1 pair had been given a nickname too ('BakaKane' was more insulting, really).

After a while, however, the pair had grown accustomed to the nickname. It had become a way of address now - if the two were walking down a corridor, no-one would greet them separately. Even the younger students would now use 'Duck-Sushi-sempai' to refer to them.

Yuuta, however, insisted on still addressing them separately. He thought the nickname was almost childish, and that two boys older that he was shouldn't really just accept it. He took this back when they threw water at his head for twenty minutes straight until he snapped, chasing after them with his racked shouting "Idiot Duck-Sushi!!" as loud as he could.

By high school, the name had almost become their title. It was a part of their lives, just as Mizuki and Akazawa's mourning over their loss of respective kohai's was part of daily routine (the two could often be seen together, cursing age gaps). Duck-Sushi was who they were, a doubles-playing duo rarely seen separated. Everyone thought they must be joined at the hip, or by a mental link, or something..

The pair, of course, were just as close as everyone thought they were (well, they we're joined at the hip, nor did they have a mind link, but you get the idea). The joked around, shared food, and rarely got into arguments (though Kisarazu would still slap Yanagisawa upside the head if he started to rant too much). It wasn't until Mizuki said they looked like a young, happy, newlywed couple (every adjective used) did they start really considering things.

--

Neither of them are sure who instigated that first kiss of theirs. It had started simply - Yanagisawa had taken and hidden Kisarazu's ribbon while he was in the shower. When a damp, hair-still-soaking, shirtless Atsushi had flung open the door to the main section of their dorm room, simply muttering "Hand it over, Shinya," Yanagisawa had grinned and pulled the ribbon out from inside his pillowcase.

The chase around the dorm room that had ensued involved water being flung everywhere from Kisarazu's hair and an almost-broken glass. When they'd both tripped over the power cord of a desk lamp and fallen, laughing, to the carpet in a scuffle, neither realised the position they'd ended up in until later. Kisarazu was straddling Yanagisawa around the waist, one hand pinning the brunet's wrist to the carpet, the other triumphantly holding the ribbon.

Their giggles subsiding, they pair had looked at each other, smiles still present on their faces. They'd both just sort of... leaned in together, catching each other's mouths and lingering for a moment before pulling back, satisfied smirks present on their faces. They'd then just gotten up, straightening themselves out, Kisarazu digging through his wardrobe for a shirt while Yanagisawa collapsed on his bed, thinking.

The both knew, however, who's fault it was when before that shirt was buttoned properly, Kisarazu had been slammed backward into a wall and his mouth had been caught again.

--

After this incident, it was obvious to everyone that something had changed between the two. They could be seen playing with each other's fingers occasionally - not quite holding hands, but more contemplating if they should. Mizuki, subconsciously, knew he or something he had said had something to do with it, and just smirked every time he saw them.

Kisarazu's hits upside the head had become more affectionate that annoyed, and they had both started to laugh at exactly the same moment when they heard something funny. Early in their second year of high school, when Fuji Syuusuke had come to visit his 'dear little brother' (much to the annoyance of Mizuki, who has just gotten his kohai back), he compared their mannerisms to the Golden Pair's (though on a still much less-frequent scale).

Upon this comment, the two had promptly burst out laughing, saying how they were really nothing like the Golden Pair at all. Syuusuke had raised his eyebrows, ever-present smile widening, and Yuuta had just hung his head, trying his hardest not to grin.

These two really were oblivious to how they acted.

--

Reviews are loved!


End file.
